Pharah: 2200
by Crystar500
Summary: In this dark future, the era of the heroes has long past. With Omnics ruling supreme, one hero's mind was uploaded into an android, as humanity's last hope...


_Just so everyone is aware, the "author's note" below is what I copy-pasted from Overwatch Amino, which is why I refer to comments and art._

 _Hey everyone! I know presenting a new story to you out of the blue is really all of a sudden and whatnot, but I thought I'd show this idea I've been kicking around to you. I'm just trying to throw the rust off. I'm trying to write things, but every time things get in the way. I need to make pure writing my priority once again._

 _So the idea came just from Pharah's Raptorion skin, and the things I've seen from Marvel 2099. So if I combine the two, I get Pharah 2200. Originally, it was going to be 3022, but I deemed that to be way far in the future. Perhaps so far out that the average height will be much taller by that time period. I was going to go with 2099, but that feels too close to the time period of Overwatch and doesn't feel futuristic enough. So I decided on 2200 where mind uploading is a common thing._

 _Just tell me what you think of the concept. This is just a little prologue introducing you to the android Pharah and her maker, along with a general thesis for the dire world she's being thrown into. I won't spoil it, but I can explain it more in the comments if you want me to._

 _Also, major credit to Pseudo on DeviantArt for the Raptorion Pharah Art. I'm sorry for butchering it with my poor editing skills. Please check him out and follow his work. He does great Overwatch stuff._

 _If I am to continue this series, I'll need some art from you guys eventually. There's not really many art pieces out there of Raptorion Pharah. But that's an issue for another time. Tell me if you like the concept first! Thank you everyone! I'll be working on Armor & Music next!_

"Okay, I think she's ready." A voice echoed throughout the cybernetic laboratory, across the stark white walls, washed in their glaring tone of color. Above, industrial lights lit up the humble little lab room of empty qualities. Some may have likened such a room to an interrogation chamber, one of interior thoughts that were forced to swirl around to their heart's content - like the gentle waves of the Nile. Only the sound of footsteps echoed through the lab, until the brazen scientist sat down across from their most recent experiment. The plastic chairs were not very comfortable, and were cold to the touch, along with the silver steel table that bridged the distance between experiment and scientist. The brazen scientist sat in the chair and adjusted his spectacles, his clipboard resting upon the cold table surface. He was stressed, clearly - bags hung beneath his blue eyes, five o'clock shadow scattered about his chin in a messy stubble. The blonde hair atop his head was altered needlessly in places, as if the man hadn't bothered to fix it in days. Messily, he had rolled up the sleeves of his lab coat, making the silver high-tech watch upon his wrist visible. "How are you feeling?" The scientist calmly spoke out, his piercing blue eyes staring the experiment down with glowing endearment.

It took the experiment a moment. The scientist was impressed with her progress, and how fitting her face was to the person they decided to model her after. Her glowing eyes darted around the room. There was nothing to be seen. Her processors could only observe the walls for mere seconds before the realization came that it would be fruitless. "I… I feel… whole. Alive." The experiment uttered, her words coming blankly out her mouth, despite the voice they programmed her to mimic.

"Good, good." The scientist nodded, beaming another smile at the being in front of him. It was almost surreal for the scientist. "Do you know your name?" Here, he was testing her. Even though she looked fine, her brain had to be working. "Tell me your name." Calmly, the words arrived, as to not frighten her.

"Fareeha Amari." The female replied, simply staring into the eyes of her creator, although she didn't acknowledge him as such in her own head. She couldn't possibly have any clue of who he was at the moment.

"Hmm…" The scientist looked down at his clipboard a moment. He was obviously conflicted. Should he tell her? She would find out eventually, wouldn't she? Of course. It was only right that he told her, or else she would hold some ill-will towards him in the future. Perhaps the scientist watched too many Sci-Fi movies of the past to think otherwise about his creation. "No, that is not who you are… Well, sort of." He hadn't planned this. The words came out more awkwardly than he anticipated. Beneath the clipboard, his fingers reached for a small photo - one that was printed just for mere comparisons with the original. Within the photo, the Egyptian hero of the past stood heroically - her blue armor intact with her helmet to the side as she saluted towards the glistening sunlight. Smiling at the sight, the scientist held the photo up. "This - this is Fareeha Amari. She was a hero from the past. Saved a lot of people's lives, and eventually uploaded her brain to a database to keep it intact for the future generations. That's where we come to you."

She was a replica - it had dawned on her. A machine created to replicate how the original Fareeha Amari was. It was almost too much for the newly operational android to process. "W-What happened to her?" The thoughts still ran through her artificial brain - it was conflicting with the memories and thought processes of the original Fareeha's uploaded mind, a conflicting pattern she would have to adjust to with time.

It was difficult for the scientist to guess which side of the woman spoke - whether it was the uploaded mind, the android mind, or perhaps both. It was assumed that it was both, for the android's saddened and somber expression could only spell out to the knowledge of Fareeha Amari's original fate. "What happens to all of us?" The scientist replied, his depressed expression looking downwards before he slipped the photo back where it once was. "That doesn't matter now." He stared back into the android's glowing purple eyes. "There's a problem, Pharah. We're in desperate times."

The android could only ponder for a few moments, collecting herself. Her own personal bouts of trauma with the past would have to come later. If there was trouble on the horizon, she would have to fight it. That was what the original Fareeha would've wanted anyway. "Tell me the situation, Davidson."

It almost startled the scientist, with the way his creation read off his nametag. Adjusting the tag a moment, he cleared his throat. "Arihan Davidson." The scientist replied with a smile. "Good eye there. You need to be observant sometimes." The brief shimmer of glee was dashed fast when it came time to explain the situation. "The year is 2200. I know it's overwhelming to see how far you've come, Pharah, but hear me out. "Why now?", you must be thinking. Well… we live in a society that's second class to the Omnics. I'm sure you know who those are. After the Age of Heroes, as we are told to call it in history lessons nowadays, the Omnics would've been destroyed and fought back… but there's nobody here to save us. Heroes are dead, Pharah."

"A good friend once told me that heroes never died." The Pharah android uttered in reply. With more speech patterns, it was prevalent that her Egyptian accent had been replicated precisely, for the android herself seemed to blink a few times when she realized her own voice was, in fact, the same - if not, painstakingly close to the original.

Davidson smiled. "In a way, they don't. Many of the heroes from your age uploaded their minds, allowing people of the future to tap into them again if we ever needed them." The scientist looked at one of the walls a moment, becoming more dark and somber in expression before looking back at her. "The Omnic ran government was on to me. All of the uploaded minds? Jack Morrison? Gabriel Reyes? Ana Amari? Gone. They took all of the hero minds away - except one. That's you."

The creation looked down in a stupor for a moment. It was inconceivable to think over all of this! What had she been thrown into after such a long period of… No. She couldn't find the memory, even if she tried. Her interior workings almost malfunctioned attempting the task, in conflicting logic sequences. Her long time friends had been prevented from ever seeing the light of day again? She was the last one, in fact. The last hero to grace Earth. "I will protect the innocent as I always do. Put humanity in my hands." With confidence, the words came with the original Pharah's enthusiasm.

"I do hope so." The scientist, relieved, smiled. "It'll take some minor adjustments, but I've made a suit for you too. We must make haste, however. I'll have to do some more tests on your new body's programming before sending you out, but we should be ready to go in the morning. We have to hurry. This may look like a lab, but outside these walls is just any old warehouse from the 20th century." Chuckling, the scientist arose and made for the door. Out of his pocket, he tugged a small remote-like device - a device scattered with buttons for numerous functions of his controlling robot. "Any words before I shut you down for the night? It's the last time I'll ever be shutting you down, I suppose. No need to shut you down once you're out and about, fully operational." A look of sadness washed over the scientist's eyes, as if he had become sentimental over the ordeal. Of course, working tirelessly towards building her was enough for him to grow attached. It was a strange sensation over his mind - perhaps only similar to a parent sending their child off to college.

While disappointed that she wouldn't be operating just yet, the female creation nodded. With complete confidence and enthusiasm, Pharah replied; "I will rest now - but in the morning… I will protect the innocent, no matter the cost."

With those words echoing through the small laboratory, the scientist felt her confidence emanate towards him, filling him with complete pride. It left him speechless, almost, and he instead nodded before pressing a button on his device - Pharah's eyes flickering to a blank state - before the room shared the same fate, shutting down into echoing darkness - one that echoed the current world outside those walls.

 _I want to thank everyone for pointing out the minor errors. I had a text-to-speech program read the whole thing over for me, and I fixed a few things that bothered me just as they may have bothered you. I don't condone errors like that, let that be said now. Unfortunately, the people on Overwatch Amino didn't point that out to me! So I want to thank you guys for actually pointing it out, because I miss things all the time. I have ADD, so it's hard for me to focus sometimes. You know how it is._


End file.
